Hitler vs Vader 3
Hitler vs Vader 3 is the thirty-fourth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and is the first episode of Season 3. It features Star Wars character and villain, Darth Vader, rapping against Nazi leader and German dictator, Adolf Hitler, for the third and supposedly final time. It was released on October 7th, 2013. It is the third and final installment of the Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler trilogy, following Darth Vader vs Hitler and Hitler vs Vader 2. Cast Nice Peter as Darth Vader, Abe Lincoln (cameo), and Stephen Hawking (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler and Macho Man Randy Savage (reused footage, cameo) Ray William Johnson as Boba Fett (voice only) Atul Singh and Brian Neunhoffer as Boba Fett (body only) KassemG as Lando Calrissian (cameo) Morgan Christensen as Stormtroopers (cameo) Jesse Wellens as Leonidas (reused footage, cameo) George Watsky as the Fourth Doctor (reused footage, cameo) Lyrics [Note: Hitler has emerged from the Rancor Pit, into which he fell at the end of the previous battle. He is seen standing at an encampment near the Great Pit of Carkoon with speeders flying past and a sarlacc below. As a group of past ERB rappers man the speeders, Abe Lincoln can be seen carrying an axe to drive Hitler off of the platform, while Stephen Hawking is on a ship facing them. Vader is also on the ship, observing Hitler, who is about to be thrown in.] 'Adolf Hitler (Prologue):' Vader, this is your last chance! Battle me…or die! [As Lincoln commands Hitler to move forward, Hitler gives a nod to Lando Calrissian. Lando gives a nod back, and Hitler looks up to see Stephen Hawking preparing to launch a microphone at him. Lincoln then makes Hitler walk into the sarlacc pit, but he pretends to fall in and vaults back onto the platform. Hawking then throws the mic over to Hitler, beginning the battle.] 'Adolf Hitler:' Screw you, you big black cunt! I'll kick your balls and your face: a war on two fronts! The Führer will crush the Dark Side, like a rap Apartheid! I put the germ in the Germany! I'm sick on this mic! I beat you twice, you sellout! Now you bow down to Mickey Mouse! You call yourself a Dark Lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! You're just a sad, asthmatic robot freak who needs some loving! Well, I baked you something; here, pop into my oven! 'Darth Vader:' Let me paint you a picture, son: Portrait of a bitch after World War I! You were stirring up a fears of the German people, Tellin' the world that the Jews are evil! You wrote a little book, got 'em fired up, Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got 'em fired up, And when your bunker started getting fired up, You put a gun in your mouth and fired up! You dumb mother fucker, didn't Napoleon let you know? When you conquer Russia, better pack some fucking winter clothes! While you're fighting off Valkyrie, I got a million clones; they die for me! My bounty hunters ride for me. Yo homeboy, finish this rhyme for me! 'Boba Fett:' They call me Boba Fett; you wanna mess with me? I'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea! I got a jetpack, yo! You know I steal the show, 'Cause when I rock a microphone, I—*Wilhelm scream* 'Adolf Hitler:' Oh, sieg hell no! You're not going to cheat me, Mister Sunglasses-All-the-Time! I'll take you and your new boyfriend Goofy and all your spermy soldier guys, And throw you in a butthole in the sand! I am Adolf—! *lightsaber sound* Hitler… Scrapped lyrics 'Adolf Hitler:' You're a far cry from beating me with that desert butthole in carbonite, So pucker up that triangle mouth and kiss my Dark Side! I have friends from Hugo Boss all the way to IKEA, You smell like Count Dookie there, Darth Diarrhea! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to have a character speak before the announcer. *This is the third battle where a rapper dies, or arguably the fourth, if you count the Tenth Doctor's regeneration. **This is also the first battle where a rapper was murdered, arguably second, if you count the Dalek exterminating the Doctor. ***This is also the first battle where two rappers died in the same battle, as Hitler was seen as a ghost in the Season 4 trailer, and was captured as a ghost by the Ghostbusters. *This is the first season premiere to feature a third rapper. *This was the second battle to be age-restricted on YouTube. The restriction was later removed. **Adam vs Eve was the first to be age restricted, but it's restriction was also later removed. *This is the first and so far only battle to use the word "cunt". *This episode was temporarily removed from YouTube due to a copyright claim from Sevastian Belo. Production *This is the first season premiere to feature rapping from an actor who is not Nice Peter or EpicLLOYD. *This is the second battle to have a green screen cut video. *This is the second battle where footage is reused. References *The prologue of the battle parodies the beginning of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. *The transition from Adolf Hitler's first verse to Darth Vader's verse mimics the scene-to-scene transitions in the Star Wars movies. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Hitler vs Vader 3 KARAOKE ♫ Vader vs Hitler 3. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Vader vs Hitler 3. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Atul Singh Category:Brian Neunhoffer Category:Morgan Christensen Category:KassemG Category:Jesse Wellens Category:George Watsky Category:PrankvsPrank